History always repeats
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: "welcome to my History Haley James Scott." this is what Karen says right before the city hall meeting what if it really was her history what if history repeated and Nate decided he didn't want a baby or a wife and left Laley Brase R/R
1. Nathan's choice

I don't own One tree hill

**A/N remember when Lucas tells Haley everything will be ok because the baby will have an amazing uncle. Remember when Karen said welcome to my history Haley James Scott What if it really turned into her History. A Laley with a hint of Brase Nathan signs with Duke and leaves Haley and Lucas is there to pick up the pieces. **

She'd told him she was pregnant and he'd left. Oh he'd came back but he'd hurt her even more with the words he flung at her before leaving for his god dammed city Hall meeting. He was her husband this was their baby he should be happy for her for them. He wasn't even willing to tell her it was going to be ok. He just left, left her there. She guessed her was more like Dan Scott then she ever thought he could be.

She grabbed her keys and made her way to Karen's if anyone could understand it would be Karen Roe.

Karen had the news on everyone was abuzz about Nathan Scott choosing his College team and she wanted to cry she knew Haley was pregnant and she couldn't believe Nathan was doing this. She had always thought Nathan was better than his father. She heard someone knock on her door and opened it to ashen faced Haley Scott. She put her arm around the younger and felt the past wash over her. She could almost feel herself in Haley's position once again. "Welcome to my history Haley James Scott." She said softly setting the girl down beside her on the couch.

Lucas stood in the back of the gym as he looked at Nathan he really had hoped that Nathan wouldn't be here that he would have realized what was important in life. That a child's life a life as Haley's husband was more important than a basketball career. He watched Nathan walk up to the stage taking his place. He cut his eyes to a proud looking Dan Scott. Of course Dan would be happy his son was going to abandon his family. Like father like son Luke thought with disgust and he was now even gladder that it had been Keith and not Dan that had raised him.

Nathan looked into the Camera anger still turning in his gut how could Haley do this to him. He had dreams aspirations he wanted to go places be somebody and being somebody didn't include being a dad at eighteen. His dad was right he deserved it this life, this life he'd worked so hard for.

"Hello everyone I've called this press conference to announce that I'm going to be playing Basketball at Duke in the fall." He flashed his Scott smile at the cameras; he made his way down the steps and was met head on by a very angry Lucas Scott the cameras were still rolling.

"What about Haley." Luke hissed at his younger brother.

"What about her?" Nathan shrugged.

"You know what I'm talking about Nate. " He pulled him out of the Camera's range.

Haley and Karen were watching the TV with bated breath tears were trailing down Haley's pale cheeks as she held her hand over her still flat belly. "Don't worry baby mommy still wants you," she whispered. Karen tightened her hold on the younger girl. "Uncle Luke promises he'll be there to, he says he'll be an amazing uncle," Haley gave a watery chuckle trying not to break down into sobs. "Looks like he's already trying to take care of you." She looked back at the screen that was still on an almost completely silent room.

Karen had listened to Haley's speech to her unborn baby, she smiled shakily Haley couldn't know how much that speech effected Karen. Karen could now see Haley's path being eerily similar to her's. Would Nate pull a Dan would Lucas turn into the responsible one. One part of her wanted Nate to step up be with his wife and baby another wondered if history repeating itself wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Lucas had grabbed Nate and pulled him into an empty room closing and locking the door behind him. "What are you going to do about Haley and the baby Nate are you going to take her to Duke with you."

"No." Nate glared back stubbornly.

"and why not," Luke demanded?

"Because this is my dream and I'm not giving it up I'm not ready to be a father."

"Well ready or not buddy you're going to be a father and you won't abandon them she's your wife what are you going to do divorce her after all she's done for you.

"I don't want a baby I'm not ready I have basketball."

"Is that all you can think about god Nate your such an Ass I thought you'd grown out of that." Lucas snapped at his younger brother.

"Maybe it's my turn to be selfish Haley want on tour well its my turn now."

"She wasn't pregnant then and you know if you asked she would go to Duke with you."

"Well I just realized I don't want a child in college and I love Haley but I'm not ready for that so the best thing for all of us is for me to leave and let her raise the child."

With that Lucas punched him he fell to the ground as Lucas shook his hand. "You're a dick." He turned around leaving his brother behind. He turned before he left the room. "You know what I thought you were better than him but your worse than Dan Scott ever was at least he only abandoned a girlfriend your abandoning a wife and she deserves a hell of a lot better then you." With that he stormed out of the room leaving Nate to tend to his eye. "You and your son can both go to hell." Lucas spat at Dan as he stormed past. Peyton tried to grab him and he just shook her off. He made his way through the town and home. He opened his front door to find his mother and Haley staring wide eyed at the TV for unknown to him the Camera's had still been running as he stormed out and yelled at Dan. He watched them for a moment tears down both their faces.

He walked towards them and quietly situated himself between the two of them. His two girls the most important people in his life. He took Haley's hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey Hales are you ok." He whispered.

She shook her head leaning into Luke. "What did he say Lucas."

"Not no Hay not now." He held her close as he looked over at his mother. "I'm going to put her in my room I'll be right back.

He scooped Haley into his arms and carried her into his room laying her down gently and kissing her forehead. "I'm sure Nate will be here to talk in the morning." He whispered. She nodded and let her eyes flutter closed. He left the room Nate better be there tomorrow. If anything he at least owed Haley and explanation something anything. She was still his wife and the mother of his child even if he didn't want to admit it right now.

"Hey," Karen looked into her son's haunted eyes as he sat down. "What did he say."

"Nothing good pretty much he didn't want the baby he was going to divorce Haley it just I thought he was better than Dan and he showed me a side of himself tonight that I hate ma."

"Oh Luke." Karen sighed as she hugged her son. "Why don't you get some sleep."

"Ok." He heaved a sigh and made his way to his room he slipped into bed and held his best friend close he would protect her and the baby if it was the last thing he did. Karen watched from the doorway and whispered once again.

"Welcome to my History Haley James Scott."

A/N please review but don't flame it will be Laley romance later but not for a while for a bit it will just be family friendship with lots of Karen thrown in. Psycho Derek isn't around. Lots of Baley friendship. I'll try to update every day.


	2. Nathan's and idiot and Baley friendship

I don't own one tree hill

Lucas brushed the hair from Haley's eyes and kissed her forehead before making his way to his mother's café he'd take Haley's shift for her she needed sleep more than anything else right now. "hey ma." Lucas called out as he came through the door.

"Oh Lucas what are you doing here."

"I figured I'd take Hales's shift she needs her sleep right now." Karen nodded her head in understanding. Just then the bell above the door rang and they both looked up there was Nathan. Lucas sighed. "What do you want Nate.

"I came to see Haley."

"She's at my house asleep right now."

"Well I need to see her now," Nate snapped out.

"and why is that Nathan." Lucas demanded. "So you can hurt her more."

"Lucas you can't judge me until you're in my spot."

"Until I'm in your spot." Lucas through the towel he had been holding at Nathan as he advanced on his younger brother. "You forget little brother I was a product of someone being in your spot, you also forget that Haley is my best friend.

"You seem to have turned out alright." Nathan snorted.

"Just shut up Nathan now what do you want to tell Haley."

"I'm leaving in a week."

"A week."

"Yeah Duke wants me to start this spring instead of the fall so they offered me early admittance."

"Well isn't that great just…" Lucas trailed off he wasn't sure what he should do in this situation he really didn't want to send Nate to Haley at this moment but he also knew that if Nathan didn't talk to Haley on his own terms he may never talk to her. "Fine Nate " Lucas sighed in defeat. He watched him walk out the door and hoped Haley could handle it.

Haley was just stepping out of the door at Karen's when she spotted Nate. "Hey."

"HI Haley we need to talk." Nate looked at his wife feeling the slightest pang of guilt.

"Yeah I know Nate do you want me to go to Duke with you I'm willing to go you know that."

"Haley that's not possible I can't have that responsibility and also the one where I have to play Ball."

"So what you're just going to leave me alone with the baby,"

"I guess you could say that."

"How selfish could you get Nathan."

"Selfish that's rich coming from miss run away on tour."

"That's not fair Nathan, I wasn't pregnant then we can't just think about ourselves anymore. And what about the vows you made to me at our second wedding.

"I met them Haley really but This is my dream I need to do this and I can't have wife or child to do that."

Haley tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes "Fine Nathan send me the papers I'll give you a divorce but don't think you're going to get off as easy as your dad did you'll be paying child support Nathan Scott."

"How in the Hell do you expect me to hold a job and a college basketball career." He asked her incredulously.

"I don't know Nathan Royal Scott but you better figure it out." She stormed towards Karen's Café and he slumped to the ground. What was he going to do.

Tears were liberally pouring down her face as she ran into Karen's Café. Lucas throws down his order pad and raced to her. "Hales what did he say are you ok Hay talk to me."

"Roof," she chocks out.

"Ma can you handle this."

"Yes Lucas just take care of her." Karen waved them out. They came into the fresh cold crisp air Haley taking deep gulping breaths.

"I'm giving him his stupid divorce but if you thinks he's getting off without paying child support he's living in a dream land."

"Did you tell him that?" Lucas asked

"Oh yeah he looked like I kicked him and was going to murder him or something,"

"Well he is the product of his upbringing Haley Bob."

"Don't remind me." She laughed bitterly "Little miss people can change little miss he's different. You can call me a fool now."

"Haley I'd never call you a fool I thought he was different to I really did." He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I need to talk to Brooke do you have your phone on you."

"Yeah." He pulled out the phone and handed it to her."

She dilled the familiar number and waited for her friend to pick up.

Brooke looked at her phone. "Lucas what do you want." She snapped into the phone.

"Brooke its me." She heard Haley's broken voice on the other end of the line.

"Tutor girl what's wrong."

"Nathan he…" she broke off into a sob. "He doesn't want me or the baby I…" she sobbed again.. "I don't know what to do."

"Were are you Hay."

"On the roof of Karen's with Luke." She sank into Lucas more letting her tears soak his shirt.

"I'll be there in a moment Hales ok."

"Kay." She breathed shakily as she shut the phone. Lucas held her tightly and five minuets later Brooke made her way to them.

"What a douche." She almost laughed at Lucas's look

"Not you Broody Nathan."

"Oh"

"Hey Tutor girl come here." She held out her arms and hugged Haley tightly "We'll get through this" she glanced over Haley's shoulder at Lucas "All of us, We'll do this this baby will have the best family ever." She whispered as she held Haley close "This I promise you Haley James."

A/N thanks for the reviews don't worry it won't turn into a Brucas though that ending seemed it ugg I'm trying my hardest not to turn it into that but that's my ship so sigh. I just need to get Chase in sooner LOL please review.


	3. Divorce papers and words spoken

I don't own one tree hill

Haley looked at the paper in her hand, her divorce papers. They had been delivered to her only moments after Nathan left town his car packed not looking back a tear slide down her face at the words Nathan Royal Scott his signature so sure and steady like he didn't even put a single thought into dissolving his marriage, their marriage.

She sat on the edge of the bed in the now almost empty apartment they had once shared. She stared at the blank line that was supposed to hold her name. With shaking hands she picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. "Luke" she breathed that one word and he knew something was wrong.

"Hales I'll be their soon." He breathed out. The line went dead and she laid down on the bed letting the tears pool in her eyes.

"Haley, Haley are you in there?" she heard pounding on the door she glanced over it had been ten minutes she must have drifted off and not noticed it. She got shakily to her feet and opened the door. Lucas took one look at her disheveled hair he engulfed her in a hug.

Haley breathed deeply the familiar scent of Lucas. "Luke," it's all she could get out before the dam broke and the tears flooded down her face soaking his shirt. He pulled her closer held her tighter wanting to take away her pain wanting to wipe the despair from her eyes.

"Haley, honey what's wrong?" she pulled back and glanced at the bed, the abandoned piece of paper. He held her close as they walked to the bed. He picked up the paper and read the document. That bastard he thought. "Come here," he pulled her close once again.

"Lucas what am I going to do," she sobbed holding tightly to his shirt. "I thought he would wake up come back and now, now I'm a single mother officially once I sign that piece of paper.

"No, no Haley you have me you have my mom, you have Brooke"

"Your mom is having her own baby and will need your help."

"It is true that my mom is pregnant also but Haley you have me I swear you have me I'm not going anywhere and neither is Brooke.

"I wish I could believe you Lucas but everyone always leaves all my siblings moved far away, my parents left town the minuet I was married Keith died then Nathan left.

"Haley," Lucas could feel slight anger edge his words didn't she trust him, hadn't he stood by her through everything. "I know your siblings left but they grew up jesh, your parents well they properly should have stuck around a bit longer to make sure you settled but they both loved you and you know that, Don't even Bring Keith up his death wasn't about leaving you Haley god dame it he thought of you as a daughter and you acting like he left you is a disrespect to his memory." He balled his fist up at his side. Haley took a step back. Lucas took a deep fortifying breath he knew he shouldn't yell at Haley. "As for Nathan," he said softly. "He was raised by Dan Scott, but never, never forget that I was raised by Keith Scott I know how to be a man, and Haley you and the baby are now my responsibility."

"How would we be your responsibility you're not the father."

"No your right Haley I'm not but I'm the uncle and your best friend so yes I'm responsible for this baby for you just as Keith felt a responsibility towards me I feel one towards your child. We've been through so much together Haley from first days of school to first kisses. From crying to laughter to fights, we've made it through that we'll make it through this together never apart. "

"This isn't fair to you Luke you should be enjoying your senior year thinking about college next year not worrying about two pregnant women."

"life isn't always fair Haley Bob, but you know what life takes the paths its suppose to things happen for a reason and we might not understand it now but this happened for a reason I am here and I'm not leaving this is where my life was supposed to go I don't know why right now but I'm willing to take the path. "

Haley sat on the end of the bed taking in Lucas's words she held the paper and with shaking hands she picked up her pen. She signed her name Haley Bob James Scott. "Well I guess that's the last time I'll sign Scott on anything, she laughed bitterly.

"Aw come on its not that big of a loss I thought about getting rid of it once." She looked at him surprise flitting in her eyes. "I only keep it because of Keith." He continued, she gave him a small smile and handed him the paper.

"Can you give this to Dan for me I'm sure he'll get it to the Lawyer."

"Haley do you have your own Lawyer." She shook her head. "Haley you need a Lawyer,"

"Why," she sighed in defeat.

"To at least get child support."

"Right," everything that needs to be done swirled in her mind.

"I'll call Brooke I'm sure she can help." Luke hugged his best friend before leaving "And I'll give this to Dan. Haley Bob stay strong I'm here Brooke is here remember that." She nodded silently as he walked out the door.

Lucas pulled up in front of Dan Scott's mansion of a beach house; he got out and pounded on the door. Dan answered the door and was surprised to see his eldest son standing in front of him. "Can I help you Lucas."

"Yes acaully you can go die, but that's not why I'm here." He shoved the paper into Dan's chest.

"What's this?" Dan asked, "Like you don't know there Haley and Nathan's divorce papers you Ass, but don't think for a second Nate is going to get away with not paying child support Haley will have a Lawyer by this weekend.

"How do we even know this child's Nathan's it could be Chris Keller's or any road groupies hell it could even be yours,"

That was it Lucas punched him, "You son of a bitch," he seethed "You know that's Nathan's child she's carrying just like you knew that my mother never slept with anyone but you and I was yours I'm not Keith I won't stand back and let you ruin people's life's your son will pay he may not be in his child's life but he will support said child." With those words Lucas turned and walked away leaving Dan holding his bleeding nose.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed and please review.


	4. an ultersound and last names

I don't own One tree Hill.

Haley looked around the spare bedroom at Karen's, Karen had agreed to let her move into the spare room until she could save up some more money and move into her own apartment again. After Nathan left she hadn't had enough money to stay where they had been living. Now the bed was made her clothes where in the closet and she felt at home.

"Hey Haley you all unpacked."

She turned to look at Lucas "Yeah I can't thank you and your mom enough for letting me live here."

"Haley you know what I told you you're not on your own we're all here for you." With those words a knock sounded on the front door and then they heard Brooke's voice.

"Anyone home?"

"In here tigger." Haley called out.

"Hey," Brooke came bouncing into the room I have good news for you."

"What?"

I have a lawyer who's willing to take you on for free he's my dad's golf partner."

"Oh thank you so much Brookie." Haley hugged her tightly.

"Can't breathe tutor mom," Brooke gasped out.

"Well we have a lawyer down when is your first ultrasound?" Lucas asked.

"Tomorrow" Haley twisted the fabric of her shirt around in her hand. "Will you two come with me."

"Of course I'll come," Luke said at once and Brooke nodded her head in agreement.

"but right now I have a date with Chase so I have to go." Brooke waved leaving the house.

"How are you dealing with the whole Brooke Chase thing?" Haley asked sitting on the bed.

He shrugged "She'll always be my friend but we were never meant to make it as a couple.

"I'm sorry Luke." Haley sighed placing her hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Hey I'll live and I have more important things in my life like you my mom and two mini Scotts." He poked her in the side causing her to giggle.

"Who said I was going to give the baby the last name Scott. I'm a James again?"

"What your going to give the baby the last name James."

"I'm really not sure I need to think about it." Luke nodded his head.

"Whatever you decide is ok with me Hals."

Haley smiled at her best friend her rock and wondered how Karen had made the choice she did how Lucas became a Scott and not a Roe.

The next day Haley waited nervously at the doctor's office waiting for her first ultrasound "Haley James." The nurse called out Haley stood up and started towards her Lucas and Brooke behind her. The nurse took her weight and vitals. "Ok the doctor will be in a moment. "

"Thank you." Haley smiled at the nurse.

The doctor came in soon after "Hello Miss James all your labs look good lets see how far along you are." Haley lay back and lifted her shirt she held Lucas's hand on one side and Brooke's on the other as she felt the cool jelly on her stomach and felt the probe on her belly the doctor looked at the screen and smiled." It looks like your about 10 weeks pregnant. Your due date is around May 18"

"Hey Maybe you'll have a graduation baby Brooke joked.

"Oh great," Haley laughed.

"Well it would be fitting if your baby was born at a school function I mean you are called tutor girl." Lucas joked. Haley stuck her tongue out at him.

"And this women will be a mother mature Haley bob." Brooke teased. The doctor chuckled and took some pictures for Haley then they took down all the medical information after the appointment Haley couldn't stop looking at the pictures in her hand her tiny baby. Her eyes misted over. And Lucas squeezed her hand. "It's amazing isn't it I saw my mom's the other day."

"Yeah its amazing." She gave him a watery smile as Brooke handed her a tissue.

"No tears tutor girl." She grinned she watched how tender and understanding Lucas was with Haley and she knew at that moment what she'd always know in the back of her mind that Haley James had chosen the wrong Scott Brother the first time around.

Brooke broke off from the group to go home and Lucas and Haley walked together Haley held out a picture out to Lucas. "Here Luke A picture for you." He took it and smiled at her thanks Haley" Lucas went to the river court tucking the picture of his new niece or nephew into his coat. Haley went to find Karen at the Café.

"Hey how was the appointment." Haley smiled and handed Karen a picture. "Its amazing isn't it." The older women asked putting her own hand over her stomach.

"Yes it is." Haley agreed "Can I talk to you for a moment Karen."

"Of course Haley dear what's on your mind?"

"How did you decide to give Lucas the Scott name."

Karen smiled weakly. "It was Keith I watched him hold Lucas in that hospital and I had to give him the name Scott for Keith."

Haley knew what she had to do she would name the baby Scott not for Nathan but for Lucas her own Scott just as Karen had Keith she had Lucas she looked into the eyes of the older women and wondered where her road would take her. Would it be similar to Karen Roe's or completely different.

A/N thanks to those that reviewed please no flames but please do review.

.. Write a reply...

.

...

.Link.


	5. He wouldn't change it

I don't own One tree hill.

Haley felt her stomach roll as her eyes opened. She shot up in bed and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her and retching into the toilet. She didn't think there was anything else for her stomach to bring up. But she was wrong as once again she started to heave. Lucas woke up to those sounds and rushed out of his room.

"Haley, Haley are you ok?" he pounded on the door, When he didn't get an answer he pushed the door open and peaked around it. When he saw her on the ground her head pressed against the cold surface he pushed the door open the rest of the way and knelt down beside her.

"Hals," he stood up and grabbed a wash cloth wetting it he knelt back down and softly ran it over her clammy face. She looked up at him. So exhausted it took all of her energy just to lift her head.

"Thanks," he nodded as he helped her to her feet just as he foot falls running towards the bathroom. He quickly pulled Haley out of the way as his mother rushed to the toilet herself and started to throw up.

"Ma, one minute let me get Haley back to bed and I'll be back. He helped a still unsteady back into her room. "I'll be back in a minuet ok." He weakly nodded and curled into a little ball as Lucas made his way back to the bathroom and repeated the same routine that he'd just preformed with Haley on his mother as he then helped back to her room. He came back and quickly cleaned the bathroom and decided the best thing for the girls was some dry toast so he made some toast and then plated it. He got two glasses of water and then he made his way to Haley. He nudged the door open and looked at her Pale and worn out on the bed. He set the tray down an sat beside her pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

Hales you need to eat something just a little please."

"I can't Lucas." She told him.

"You have to for the baby." She sighed but knew he was right so she took the toast and took a tiny bite. He made her sure she took a few more before he made his way into his mom's room and found her in the same position as Haley. "Here ma." He handed her, her toast and water. Unlike Haley she didn't protest but took the toast gratefully.

"Thank you Lucas."

"No problem ma." he watched her eat and then took the dishes. He slipped back into Haley's room and picked up hers also disheartened to see she'd only ate half of her toast but she'd fallen back into a fitful sleep and he didn't dare wake her. He made his own breakfast and then cleaned the kitchen. He started his homework when he heard a knock on the door. He answered and smiled at Brooke.

"Hey Broody." She came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Cheery."

"So how are they?" She glanced around the quite house.

"Right now asleep though I'm going to wake them up soon so they can eat some lunch."

"Is it weird having to be the responsible one?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess I mean I never thought that at 18 I'd be taking care of two pregnant women I always thought the first and only pregnant women I'd be taking care of would be my wife and it would be my child but I don't resent them. Haley's having my niece or nephew and ma's carrying my sibling."

"How can you be so selfless." Brooke asked in wonder.

"Brooke remember if my own uncle hadn't been so selfless as to put his life on hold for me I wouldn't have had a father figure in my life. I owe his child that and my ma. As for Haley I'm just doing what Keith would have done and Haley is my best friend I won't let her go through this alone."

Unknown to either of them Karen had heard the whole conversation and she marveled at her son. There wasn't an once of Dan Scott in that boy and She wished once again like she'd wished a million times that Keith had really been Lucas's father. She rubbed her stomach and thought about the fact that this baby would never know Keith. She saw Haley walking down the hall and silently stopped her as they listened to the rest of Brooke and Lucas's conversation.

"Did you ever feel bad?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked turning to her.

"Keith wasn't much older then you when you had Lucas didn't you ever feel like you were cheating him out of a life he should have had no being tied down by a baby that wasn't his."

"Sometime," She whispered back, "but the first time I saw Keith holding Lucas I knew he'd never have given it up for the world. He loved that boy from the minute I told him I was pregnant."

"I just feel bad, this is my mess and Lucas is out their having to clean it up when he should be enjoying the rest of his senior year."

Now this time unknown to them. Brooke had left and Lucas had went to wake the girls catching their conversation. He rounded the corner and looked at them. "Haley James never think for a minute that you're baby is a mess or a mistake because he or she isn't. Even if Nathan doesn't want him or her I do. I'd rather be by your side helping you raise children that will make a difference in this world then out in the world acting out."

Both women had tears in their eyes. "Oh Lucas." They hugged him and both wondered how they'd gotten so lucky.

"Now both of you need lunch so lets get going."

"He's going to be stuffing us full for the next nine months." Karen. Chuckled and Haley laughed also following Lucas into the Kitchen she felt more at peace and less burdened.

A/N sorry for the long wait hope you like the chapter. Not sure were the next chapter will go. What would you like to see next. I'm thinking maybe the three individually visit Keith's grave with out the others knowing.


	6. What would Keith do?

I don't own one tree hill.

After feeding the girls their lunch Lucas snuck out of the house and made his way to the grave yard. He hadn't been there since the funeral but he felt like he had to go. He had to talk to his uncle. He was a senior in High School and were he was at that moment wasn't were he expected to be. Off the basketball team. His best friend Pregnant. His brother pulling a Dan Scott and he himself taking care of Two pregnant Women. He found himself standing in front of the stone.

"Hey uncle Keith." He sighed and sunk down on to the grass. "Sorry I haven't been around to see you lately. I just couldn't face it. Right now I really wish you were here to give me some advice to tell me what to do. Mom's having a baby I'm not sure if she told you that. But don't worry it will be fine I promise to take care of her and my little sibling." He ran his hand over the stone. The other thing is that Haley's also pregnant. And that would be fine if Nathan wasn't so much like Dan Scott. He left he's at Duke he didn't even wait until graduation no he packed up and left. I'm going to take care of her I promised her that but I'm scared I'm scared I'm going to fail her. That I'm going to fail my mom that I'm going to fail both of those babies. Oh Keith what am I going to do." He felt the tears running down his face. "How did you do it? How did you stand behind ma when I was a baby?" He sat on the grass staring at the stone. Tears running down his face. Wondering how he would make it through the rest of his life. He slowly got up. "It was good talking to you Keith." He whispered. "I promise I'll come by more often." And with that he walked away.

Unknown to him Haley was right behind him. She saw him walk away from the stone as she got closer to it. She placed her hand over her bump and smiled sadly. "Hey Keith." She leaned over touching the stone. "So I'm sure Lucas told you I'm having a baby. Tears leaked from the corner of her eye. "I'm scared Keith, I'm scared of being a bad mother. I'm scared that Luke will resent me for the rest of his life that he'll resent my child. That Nathan really will turn out like Dan." Here she fell to the grass tears falling down her face. "I love Lucas for wanting to be there for this baby, just as I'm sure Karen loved you for it. But will he hate me Keith I wish you could be here to give me those answer's did you ever hate Karen. Did you resent Luke? What is it with the Scott family and the younger brother?" She stood up and wiped her eyes. "Thanks for listening Keith. I'll try and be more cheerful next time." She whispered walking away.

Karen saw the younger girl walk away rubbing her hands on her pants. As she walked up to the stone. "Hey Keith. She whispered rubbing her stomach. "I wish you were here right now. "I'm pregnant and its so much better and worse than the first time all at once. Its better because it's your child. I wouldn't trade Lucas for the world but I know you would have loved this baby so much. And that's why its worse because you won't be here and that's not fair. Its not fair that our child will miss out on getting to know you. Its not fair that' I'm on my own even more then when Lucas was born and its certainly not fair that Lucas is stuck having to help me with this baby. Well really he isn't stuck he doesn't have to I made that clear to him. But he's got so much of you in him Keith that sometimes its scary. Oh I'll see flashes of Dan but not very often. If it was just me I'd be ok I wouldn't worry about him so much but Keith I saw Haley leaving here so I'm sure she told you she's pregnant and Nathan left. I feel like I've been sucked back eighteen years in history and Haley's me, Nathan's Dan and Lucas is you. I'm scared for him Keith. I'm scared of the paths this history will take." Tears dripped onto her hands as she bent down and kissed the cold stone. "I'll always Love you Keith Scott," she whispered " I just wish I'd realized it sooner." She walked away tears still shining in her eyes. A single flower bloomed in that cold January day. For even if they couldn't see him Keith Scott was looking over all of them.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review sorry for the shorter chapter but I didn't want any thing other then the grave yard scenes in this chapter.


End file.
